Mutants
by Lacy
Summary: 'Muntants' as normal people put it were rare and getting fewer, and Duo didn't think he'd find anyone like himself, until one night he did


Mutants  
Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam Wing, all would be happy in the world, but, as you can see, I don't, and I have no money either.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on! Don't you have any board games here? Ya know, monopoly or something."  
  
"Shud up in there!"  
  
I grinned at the solder through to bars, agitating them was the only pleasure I get in this petty excuse for a prison. That and building pyramids out of the pebbles, but I ran out of them along time ago (made a pyramid that was almost an inch high! Go me!).  
  
Hm? How'd I get here? Well that's kind of a long story, but hey. I guess I got nothing else to do.... hold on a second.  
  
"Hey guard, wanna play twenty questions?"  
  
"NO! Shut up already before I kill you!"  
  
"Ya can't, orders said to keep me alive ya know!"  
  
"ARG!"  
  
All right, looks like I'm free for the next hour or so, so lets get started!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'll just start from when I met the others like me... and fill in the stuff before that later...  
  
It was near midnight one night, I think it was in January and it was really, really cold. I remember being in a city, though the name is alittle fuzzy. I couldn't sleep that night, but it's not odd that I couldn't, I hardly ever sleep at night.  
  
Anyway I was wondering the streets, I guess I let my mind wonder (I know, I was as surprised as you are), because before long I had found myself in the slums, so to speak, of the city. That was about the time I could feel someone watching me, someone following me (I was never wrong either) but I didn't see anyone.  
  
I played it cool though, and acted as if everything was normal, just like any weirdo walkin the streets past midnight. All the while I was trying (keyword: Trying) to find my way out of the slums, but wouldn't you know it, I found my way to a freakin' dead-end!  
  
I was pretty ticked off at my horrible sense of direction and turned to search some more, but that wasn't what happened, oh noooo, it just so happened that I found who was following me, and he didn't look like a santa looking for charity either.  
  
This guy didn't look to friendly at all, he was dressed in solid black, but of what I could see of him, he didn't look any older that I was. He had brown hair, pretty messy by my standards, but I couldn't see his eyes to well, the lack of moon thing had something to do with it.  
  
I narrowed my eyes when I saw a weapon in his dark clad hand, obviously he wasn't there to play around.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" I growled, it was obvious he wasn't going to speak first.  
  
"I'm the one who should be asking you that" was what he said, it was so low I could barely hear it, and then he shot me! Yes, That's right, he shot me with that stupid gun!  
  
But obviously he didn't kill me, or you wouldn't be hearing this story now would you? Sometimes I love my speed. The bullet hit my upper arm, yea, it hurt, but at least it didn't find my heart.  
  
I growled again as I clutched my arm in pain, glaring up at the idiot who dared to harm me. 'He will die' I thought to myself as he stared at me, I guess he was surprised that his petty gun didn't kill me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay now hold it, before I go any father I should tell you that I'm not human, or maybe I was, but that was along time ago. I'm part of an experiment to create a better human (*cough*solder*cough*).  
  
Picked off the street with near a thousand other orphans of war they did so many tests, changing and manipulating our DNA. I was one of the luckier ones. But fortunately we escaped, most of us anyways. Kinda of an uproar when we discovered that the same thing had happened in a few other colonies, the experiments were to powerful for the scientists.  
  
Anyways everyone scattered after that, people didn't seem to like us to much, and they called us mutants. Bounty hunters began to appear, making good money for capturing a renegade mutant, so it was easier to split and hide, so that's how I ended up in that city, ok, back to the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was very angry at that kid right then, and I planned on killing him, just to make me feel better.  
  
Smiling, I lifted my hand from my bloody arm (it hurt! X_x) and stood. "That was a stupid thing you did, you will pay."  
  
I must have said it to lowly because that guy didn't move, that gun was still aimed at me. I glared at him, he was mocking me!  
  
I took off my jacket then, now that I think about it, I was just wearing a tank-top under it (I was in bed before my walk!) and it was still really, really cold, but at that point I didn't care.  
  
In an instant, my body changed, two leathered wings grew from my back, a familiar feeling that now I had been completely use to it. My teeth grew sharp aswell as my fingers grew claws, this was the result of those scientists so called, 'Advanced technology' I was nothing more than a demon because of them.  
  
Flexing my wings in the small alleyway, I hissed at the enemy, my arm's pain was all but forgotten then as I jumped for him. He shot at me again, but I didn't know if it hit me or not as I landed ontop of him, and to my surprise, was thrown like a rag-doll over his shoulder.  
  
I blurted out a few choice words as I slid across the concrete, flipping over to my feet when I realized what happened and glared at the guy.  
  
'Who the hell was he and how did he do that.' Was pretty much what went through my head at that point, but I didn't stop to find an answer as I flew towards the black clad man, my rage was getting the better of me, but I had finally caught him on his side. My claws raked along his side and he jumped back.  
  
I grinned madly when I saw that I drew blood, but he wasn't to happy. Throwing his gun on the ground he charged at me.  
  
Ofcourse I could have gotten away if I hadn't been surprised, I was almost safe, but he grabbed my wings. I turned to yell at him, and all went black. 


End file.
